


You're my best friend

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Series: A series of ficlets from my tumblr [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Pining, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: James is out on a date and Remus is here pining by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I love this ship.

Remus was still lying in bed. Though he tried to convince himself it was because of Peter's awful snoring or Sirius actually having loud conversations in his sleep (Remus would give anything to see those dreams. Who says 'love me pretty dragon' in their sleep), he knew it was because of James.

James who had gone out on a date and still was not back. The Indian not had given up on Evans at the start I the year. The fact that she looked so happy dating Marlene also made everything easier. There was also the fact, that James confessed on their drunk nights, he had stopped fancying her at some point.

And then, the quidditch captain decided to start dating. Like everyone who gave him even the smallest smile while Remus was left here half-pining and half wanting his best friend to be happy.

He was just about to try and get some sleep, when he heard the door opening as quietly as it could and a stumbling James coming in. There it was. That horrible feeling. He could feel jealousy and want pooling in his belly, wanting nothing more than to walk straight up to James and demand he stops dating. But he didn't.

The perfect simply lied still on his bed, trying to pretend to be asleep while keeping his eyes on the raven haired boy. James had already put on his too short kestrel pajama and was just about to climb onto his bed when he turned around suddenly and made his way to Remus'.

Without any ceremony, he just plonked himself on the bed, whispered a silence charm and started to shake his friend awake.

"Remus. Remus wake up." Pretending to just awaking, instead of having just spied on his best friend, the taller boy faked a yawn. "Fine I'm up now."

"Liar. I know you weren't sleeping. Your breathing was all weird," he said while getting himself comfortable, lying on the bed.

Rolling his eyes despite he knew the other boy could not see him, Remus tried to hide how bothered and flustered he actually was. "It's okay. I could not sleep anyway. How was your date?"

James had tucked his head into the crook of his neck and secured an arm around his waist. "Mm Gideon. Erm not for me."

Remus just made a humming sound while rejoicing secretly. The two Gryffindor boys stayed in a comfortable silence until James took in a deep breath and spoke directly on his neck, making Remus shiver.

"Moony do you know why I'm going on all those dates?" He continued when the prefect did not answer. What could he say really. And besides, his throat was too tight for any words to pass through. "I wanted to get over someone. But I just can't. They are always around and so bloody gorgeous, smart and precious. And I just urghh..." he ended on a groan.

"Ah well you do see Lily a lot during those prefect..."

James let out a loud groan and moved to hover over his friend. "It's you damn it. It's you that I can't get over."

Remus swore his brain short-circuited at that moment. All his fantasies were about to come true and he could not even move his tongue to make a sentence. It was only when James started to move away and apologizing that he was startled back.

"And what if I don't want you to get over me?" He asked a bit breathlessly.

"Do you mean that?"

"Prongs I've pining after you for so long. Of course I bloody mean it." And then their lips met. None of them actually knew who closed the distance. What was important was just the feel of those lips under his and how James moaned when their tongues swiped against each other.

The next morning, they woke up in a tangle limbs and their smirking friends.


End file.
